navidad en familia
by chicaaventurera
Summary: Edmea y Debora le preguntan a su padre pip , de por que ellos celebran la navidad siendo hijos del anticristo


**Yo : navidad , navidad , hoy es navidad es un dia de alegría y felicidad .**

**Sud cociente : feliz navidad , queridos lectores , espero y les guste , cuando es un dia festivo come mucho chocolate y se aloca , la razón por lo cual esta mas idiota de lo normal **

**Yo: la idiota aquí es otra , wueno esto es algo navideños y melosos espero les guste es , igual sobre los hijos de los chicos y sobre ellos **

**Navidad en familia**

Papi por que nosotros celebramos navidad si somos los hijos del anticristo – pregunto debora , a su padre pip , el cual se encontraba envolviendo el ultimo regalo que tendrían que dar en el intercambio que hacia todos los años junto a los demás.

Pues , celebramos navidad solo por que también se trata de pasar tiempo , con la familia y amigos que amas y te rodean – le explico pip , a sus dos hijas las cuales aun tenían una cara de confuncion

Y por que nuestros poderes se debilitan – pregunto esta vez edmea

Por que en este dia nació jesus , el hijo del bien y ustedes hacer hijos del anticristo son lo opuesto este dia sus poderes se debilitan – explico pip de nuevo a sus hijas , las cuales solo sintieron y sonrieron y se alejaron de su padre para ir con su hermano el cual aun no terminaba de arreglarce

Que tanto me ven – pregunto eder a sus hermanas menores

Todavía no estas arreglado y en unos minutos nos vamos a ir y sabes que papa damien odia esperar – le dijo debora a su hermano , el cual se dio vuelta para ver como estaban vestidas sus hermanas , debora traia un vestido azul con rojo , mallas negras , un abrigo negro zapatillas de color negras. Edmea tenia el mismo vestido solo que rojo con azul , las mallas negras y el abrigo negro y zapatillas de color negras.

Y si te ayudamos – le surguirio edmea a su hermano al ver como batallaba al querer vestirse correctamente para la fiesta de navidad

Claro por que ,no – contesto eder aceptando la ayuda de sus hermanas menores . Eder salió de la habitacion vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro , la camisa negra con rayas de color blancas y zapatos de vestir negros. Estuvieron listo para llegar ala fiesta black – donovan la cual era una mansión por la herencia del primero.

Clyde les habrio la puerta – entre chicos y entre genme sus abrigos – clyde guardo los abrigos y se reunió con los demás en la fiesta.

Los adultos estaban en la sala bebiendo vino y hablando de los viejos tiempos de cuando ellos eran niños. Los d jugaban y corrian por todo el lugar . Los de 10 a 13 hablaban de cosas infantiles y los adolecentes estaban todos sentados en un sillón riendo y contando lo que hicieron todo el dia con sus familias antes de venir a la fiesta.

Esteban abrazaba por la cintura a Marshall mientras este se sonrojaba por cada cosas que le decía Esteban al oído , por otro lado estaba Jade que echaba humo por las orejas al ver esa escena.

Recordo cuando vio a Esteban sin camisa del cuarto de huespeded , unos minutos después de haber entrado con Marshall a este cuarto , todos vieron cuando Esteban regreso traia en su mano derecha un vaso de agua en la izquierda unas pastillas , todos intercambiamos miradas y los seguimos y cuando llegamos ala habitación Marshall estaba desnudo en la cama cubierto por la manta blanca , todos los felicitamos a excepción de Jade la cual hizo un escandalo , que casi destruyo la casa de Esteban y no solo eso si no que también insulto a Marshall y a Esteban , a mi tio tweek le dio un ataque nervioso , lo único que se le oia decir era _es mucha presión o jesuscristo _y hasta grito _aaa los gnomo raba calzoncillos tiene la culpa de todo._

Bueno siguiendo con los demás Nathan , Gabriela y Jazirt esta hablando , Jazirt se ve hermosa el vestido que lleva puesto la hace ver hermosa , perfecta.

Edmea y Debora seguían pasiandose por toda la casa , vieron sus padres , su hermano y amigos reunidos y juntos y sonrieron.

Ellas aprendieron que la navidad significa , amor y que en esa fecha es mejor pasarcela con familia y amigos que te rodean .

**Yo : wueno , no era originalmente lo que tenia planeado pero aun asi me gusto , bueno si quieren saber mas acerca de los chicos , visiten mi perfil , la historia se llama preguntale ala nueva generación , dijo que quien son hijos , muy pronto subiré la descripción personal y física de cada uno.**

**Espero que pasen una linda navidad y un prospero año nuevo .**


End file.
